When Darkness Falls
by michieexx3
Summary: A two-shot based on a hunt gone a little wonky. Demonic SamOC.
1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly evening in Miami, Florida. Plus, it was approaching eleven o'clock at night. Katrina Ashlynn Rogen stepped out of her cherry red Ford Mustang and closed the door behind her. She glanced down at her outfit, which was a woman's business suit. It was a black one. She had been wearing it all day. Today was her second time using a disguise to solve a hunt. She was posing as a detective. The name Kat had used for a cover was Jennifer Thorne. It wasn't completely necessary for her to actually use her disguise. It was more like a just in case thing, because workers could be lurking inside of the office building and she would be prepared in case they did, fake identity and all. The young woman made her way inside of the building, and stepped into the office which said on the door, 'Megan Murphy.' Obviously a female lawyer's office. She unlocked the door using one of the keys she had snatched from inside the lawyer's desk this afternoon during her first visit to this building. She walked into the room, the door creaking behind her. It was dark. The only light that was alluminating the room was from all the windows that were located near the desks and rolling chairs. So, she was able to see. Katrina sighed, then glanced down at the desk she was standing closest to and saw the pictures of the lawyer's family placed on his desk. She had a husband and apparently had popped out a few kids. She smiled lightly at the sight of the smiling children in one of the photographs, then upon hearing the door open, she averted her eyes to the ground. She didn't turn around. However, the young woman heard the sound of footsteps approaching her slowly. She didn't turn around, though.

_**Meanwhile..**_

"Another hunter?" Sam hissed beneath his breath as he watched a rather ravishing blonde woman dressed in a business suit enter Megan Murphy's office, one in which had been abandoned for a week and counting ever since her rather gruesome murder. "If I have to kill you off like dogs," he paused, taking a few steps forward and finally coming to a stop before the single door leading into the office. "Then I will." He reached forward and gripped the knob rather cautiously, giving it a light turn and entering the office without a sound. There she was, the blonde woman, observing a picture frame atop the main desk with some sort of admiration. The scene made Sam sick to his stomach.

He knew that she had heard his footsteps, for he watched her flinch about a fraction. Good, Sam thought to himself, smirking deviantly as his once hazel orbs were suddenly coated over with black. Literally, in the blink of an eye, the black color had vanished just as quickly as it had appeared once the blonde girl turned around, and as he observed her pretty face, he knew at once of who she was. "Oh, Katrina," the male cooed, allowing the corners of his mouth to twitch into a thick smirk. "What in _God's_ name are you doing at this crime scene? A girl like you should never, ever show up alone."

Katrina rolled her eyes at his words and then crossed her arms over her chest, playing along with the demon who had taken on the form of Sam as she stated, her brows raising and her shoulders shrugged, "Well, I can handle myself just fine, _Sam,_" She purposely put the slight emphasis on the name, "..but thanks for the concern, though." The blonde smirked at the response she had just given with her voice of pure sarcasm - just as it usually would be. This whole thing was an act. She was trying to find the right time to lure the possessed being to her, to trap him and then strike. Kat wanted to save Sam. She cleared her throat, and turned her attention back to the desk beside her. She opened up the drawer, pulling out the light shaded file folders she found inside of it. From the corner of her eye, she watched the demon come more toward her. She wanted to be ready for anything.

"Oh," he said, watching as Katrina turned and made her way over toward the desk, where she pulled a file folder from one of the drawers. He then made his way toward the other side, and waited until her gaze was locked with his before he began speaking. "You know," he said, slamming the palms of his hands down hard against the surface, his deepend hazel hues scanning over every dip and curve of her facial features. "Sam was quite fond of you. He always thought that you were a good hunter. Hm, too bad you won't be around long enough to actually hear it from him personally," he finished his sentence with quite a bit of emphasis, allowing the deep black color to fill the whites of his eyes once more. "You've just walked right into a trap, dear girl. Your hunting skills are far too weak to handle me."

The young woman took in a deep breath as her heart beat grew more rapid. She was nervous, but she managed to control herself. She chuckled softly, the nervousness slightly evident in it, averting her eyes downward. Katrina leaned up, her face inches from his, "Oh, really? You think that little of my hunting skills, huh?" She grinned at him smugly, "Well..we'll just have to see. Won't we?" After that, she moved away from him again. Then in a swift pace, taking a bit of a jump backwards, she tossed holy water on him.

Sam's blackened eyes fell upon the glimmering gun that resided between the girl's hands, and he allowed a rather deviant smirk to play across his features. "Shoot me," he paused, raising both brows about a fraction before continuing. "And you kill poor Sammy. I didn't know you were so ruthless," he finished his sentence in what sounded like a fluttering hiss, and before Katrina had any time to react, the gun had slipped from in between her hands and shot across the room at great speed, then hit the wall with a loud thump. "You should never toy with someone that has greater strength than you ever dreamed of," he continued, coming to his feet, his hand still covering the fresh wound that the holy water had imprinted into him.

"Shit." Katrina muttered softly with a somewhat blank facial expression, as she eyed the gun which was at the other side of the room now. She reached into her pocket, looking for a knife, that she usually carried around for self defense. _Shit, shit.._ She thought to herself, because there was no knife in her pocket. Nothing. At the demon's next statement, she closed her lips together, taking in a deep breath. Her blue orbs traveled to where his hand was and she smirked, "You're strong, babe, I'll give you that much. I mean, hello," She nodded toward the weapon that he had caused her to lose, "gun across the room." She chuckled, then added stepping closer to him, saying quietly with slight pride following her, "I did weaken you, though." Her smirk changed into a bit of a grin, as she tilted her head to the side, watching him and silently trying to come up with her next plan.

"Oh, that took nothing," Sam inquired, inhaling sharply as he began making his way around the rather large office desk and to where Katrina stood. She looked blank, and somewhat baffled, but it was clearly no surprise as to what he would do next. "Go and get your pretty gun, I don't care. I'll just kill you the moment you flinch an inch," he said in a hushed whisper, taking small steps closer toward the blonde and chuckled light-heartedly the moment her backside pressed against the desk. He had her cornered, and there was no way that he'd let her out of sight. Not now. "You're too much of a rookie hunter to do anything to me. Now, you could try," Sam raised his head a fraction and peered down into the girls piercing blue orbs. "However, that won't do you much good, I'm afraid."

The 22-year-old's eyebrows narrowed at his words and she took in a breath of annoyance as she stared up at him in anger. She was up against the desk, practically pinned by the male before her. However, Katrina being the stubborn girl that she has always been, she darted her eyes to the left for a moment, then set them back on Sam swiftly and smirked, "Oh, yeah?" She started to struggle against him. She gritted her teeth, irritated. It was no use. She didn't give up, though, she kept moving about, trying to find a way to flee from the demon's form standing as close to her as it was.

Sam felt her struggle against him, and not only that, but he found it highly amusing. He knew that she couldn't possibly break free from his grasp, nor would he ever let her. Emitting a cackle rather than a regular laugh, he reached down gripped both of her wrists powerfully, then pinned her down onto the surface of the desk with little strength. "What have I told you about fighting against me? I always knew that you blondes weren't so keen on hearing," he said rather acidly, then pulled her back into an upright position before spinning her around to face the desk rather than him. Laughing beneath his breath, he leaned in closer toward her ear, and whispered, "See you in ten minutes."

With his free hand, he reached for the lamp that resided only a few feet away and bashed it hard against the back of her head. He felt her limbs sink, and her body was numb against his own. He figured as though he'd play with his prey before actually killing it, so what was the point in waiting?


	2. Chapter 2

Katrina opened her eyes about ten minutes later, just as the demon had stated to her. She tried to move, but found herself to be restrained. Yes, she was restrained to a desk. Her legs attached to the legs of the desk. Gritting her teeth, the blonde made an attempt to free herself once again, but found herself to be far too weak for such a task. Then she heard a deep chuckle, and her lips closed together tightly. She froze, her eyes darting about, trying to spot the bastard who had placed her in this position. The demon bastard who she wanted out of Sam's body. The opportunity was so close and yet so far. It was so far from her grasp. She would just have to wait. To be patient. There was still time to save Sam.

"You wanna know something, Kat?" The demon spat out the last word- her nickname- as he approached Katrina closer and closer. The young blonde did not feel the need to answer him. Instead, Katrina just stared in the opposite direction from where he was standing. Her body was shaking. Shaking from anger. Not to mention..**fear.** The demon grasped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "I asked you a question. It's not so polite to ignore someone when they ask you a question. Now.." He squeezed her chin tighter, causing Katrina to yelp in pain, as her eyebrows creased. She bit her lower lip as the demon in the form of Sam resumed speaking to her, slowly. Very slowly, "..answer. The. Question."

"Sure." Katrina blurted out, her voice cracking slightly. The demon let go of her chin and she opened her mouth again, looking up at him, "What is it that you want to tell me?" She tried to be brave. Bold. Composed. Unfortunately, the powerless feeling that coursed through Katrina was stronger than any of the other emotions- feelings- that were charging through her at the present moment. The demon chuckled, grinning maliciously, "You have so much spirit." He leaned forward, so that his lips brushed against hers, gently. However, he was not kissing her. He merely had a statement from her. "I like a girl with spirit.." He breathed out quietly to Katrina, who felt goosebumps form upon her pale skin. She growled lightly in irritation, her head beginning to throb, "You had a question. You told me you had a question. What is it?"

The demon leaned back and slapped her across the face, causing the golden haired beauty to grunt in pain. "Tsk, tsk. I have no patience for rudeness." He smirked. There was a silence in which followed that statement and then he spoke up, "Now to the question. Well, it wasn't really a question to begin with. It was more of a...statement." Katrina nodded, "Okay?' The demon averted his eyes down her body, then up again, his gaze traveling back up to Katrina's face as another grin crossed his lips, "Sam finds you to be quite the girl. He thinks you're beautiful, which I agree with." He chuckled, then continued, "Strong, which is a disagreement from me, but hey..everyone has their own opinions, right?"

"Right." Katrina answered, her tone sounding bitter and sarcastic. The demon tilted his head, "He has wanted you for..ages." He moved close to her once again and breathed, "And now, he can have that experience." He paused, then laughed quietly, "Well...half of it, anyway." He flashed his teeth in another sickening grin and pressed his lips against Katrina's in a hard liplock. Katrina made sounds of protest, but the demon held her so tightly, along with her being restrained to the desk, that she could not budge. She was stuck.

As the demon kissed her heatedly- harshly, Katrina was trying her best to resist..from kissing back. Soon, though, and much to her own shock, she eventually was returning the gesture that was the liplock. Evil could be irresistable sometimes. She was a bad girl by nature. Or at that was what the blonde was labeled. However, in Katrina's mind, she was trying to imagine herself kissing Sam- the real Sam. Not this monster. That was the reality, though. She would use the picture in her mind to get through this predicament, though. Besides, what other choice did Katrina have?

The demon lifted his hand and stroked Katrina's cheek as their tongues laced together. Soon, his hand lowered onto Katrina's pelvic area, which was covered by her dark pair of pants. He rubbed the area gently, causing Kat to groan into the kiss of both guilt and pleasure. The demon merely smirked into their kiss as he stroked the area a bit more, then lifted his hand and undid the zipper of her pants. Moving up further he undid the button. After, he pried Katrina's legs from the confinement of the robes. He pulled her pants from her legs, leaving her in a frilly pair of black lace panties.

Even at her freedom, Katrina would not move. She stayed in the thrall of the demon before her. The demon that was touching her the way he was. The demon that she wished was really Sam and not a possessed form of the man she had become infatuated with. The man she was--

"Katrina!" The voice of none other than Dean Winchester filled the ears of both the demon and his gorgeous prey, stopping them. Stopping them, before they had engaged- explored- further in their desires. Their sinful desires. Gave into temptation. Took what they wanted out of eachother. The demon moved away from Katrina, causing her to collapse to the floor. Once on the floor, she gasped, snapping out of the trance she was in. The sexual infested trance. Her imagination that was Sam she was about to engage in intimacy with. Katrina scrambled, trying to get a hold of her pants as quickly as possible.

The door flew open suddenly. It was after Dean's many attempts to make fly open, it was finally so. He had kicked the door open. And by the time Dean had gotten inside of the room- the office - Katrina had her pants back on her legs. She was standing up and trying to keep as far away from the demon as possible. Guilt was coursing through her curvaceous form. The demon took in a glance at her and then turned the eldest Winchester, and growled at him. He then stated venomously, "You always ruin my fun." Sam's hues were now completely engulfed in black. Darkness.

Bobby Singer rushed into the room, and began to read the incantation from the book that was in his hands. The incantation, which would free Sam from this demon's possession. The demon averted it's black eyes to the ceiling of the room, finally discovering that there laid the symbol that was usually drawn to keep him in line. Along with other demons. The demon groaned in annoyance. How did he not notice that before? Now he was the one stuck, and his victim - the lovely Katrina Rogen had that gun back in her hand and was standing next to Dean who had a smirk on his lips, as he stated, "Time to go back to hell, Meg."

Katrina's brows narrowed, "Meg?" She was about to have sex with a Meg? What the hell? Dean just turned his gaze on her and stated, "Long story." Then his gaze fell back on the demon, who was writhing in pain, until finally, the gray- almost black - smoke appeared and twirled away out of their sight. Sam's body fell to the ground, just as Katrina was about to question more about this Meg, but as soon as the body hit the floor, the blonde's blue irises fell on Sam and she rushed over to him. As did Dean. Katrina placed Sam's head in her lap. Sam opened his eyes. He blinked several times, only to see he was in the care of Katrina. He glanced to the side and saw Dean and Bobby, too, from a couple feet away.

"What happened?" Sam questioned, leaning upward with the help of Katrina. Sam lifted his hand and placed it upon his head, wincing slightly from the pain that flew into his mind.

"Meg." Dean answered simply.  
This caused Kat to roll her eyes and blurt out, somewhat loudly, "Who the hell is Meg?"

"Long story." Sam and Dean answered at the same time, and Katrina groaned, "Fine. Whatever."

Everything that happened that day, hopefully Sam would bring it up to Katrina. For now, though, she was glad that he was back. She was glad not to be prey anymore to a demon. A demon in the form of Sam Winchester. The man that she found herself falling for. And him being taken with her, as well.


End file.
